<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man Behind the Mask by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595654">The Man Behind the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck E. Cheese's, Chuck e cheese au, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Character, its my fic i get to pick the gender hc's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi's job is...something. At least there's a masked stranger to spice things up a bit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man Behind the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamikun/gifts">mamikun</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi really hated his job.</p><p>First off, it was loud. Too loud. There was only so much sensory input he could take in a day, and sound alone was too much for him. There were screaming kids (that alone could cause a headache), music that pounded in his head (how loud did they have to play that? They were going to give those poor kids ear damage), and parents yelling at him for God-knows-what this time (he did not decide that that My Little Pony playset was to be 20,000 tickets, ma’am; no, he couldn’t change the price, or throw in a “special deal” for whatever crying kid she was carrying with her; and yes, the answer was going to be the same, even if his manager was to answer the question [that part was a lie, however; his boss usually took one look at the crying kid and immediately handed whatever prize over]).</p><p>However, it just got worse from there. There were usually flashing lights at some point, which just made Shuichi’s headache from the noise worse, not to mention the animatronics that would just sit. And stare at him. Ominously. Waiting for the perfect chance to strike (not that they ever did, and probably wouldn’t, but one couldn’t be too careful).</p><p>But other than that...it wasn’t too bad, he supposed.</p><p>He had made some good friends. Or acquaintances, at least. He hoped they considered him friends, but it was hard to tell with some of them. Maki was so stoic, she hardly said a word to anybody and glared down anybody who came near her. And Kaito was so nice, he threw out the word “friend” to just about anybody he spoke to. Rantaro was a great manager, but they were...intimidating? To say the least. And way too nice for their own good when it came to kids.</p><p>Speaking of kids, most kids seemed to like Shuichi. He was able to captivate them (somehow), and they weren’t quite as...judgy, as some of the adults that came in were. They all had bright-eyed smiles, and just...seemed to be having a good time.</p><p>Sure, sometimes the cons outweigh the pros (read: most of the time), but overall, it’s not terrible. Most days.</p><p>As long as that mascot guy wasn’t working.</p><p>The mascot guy--Shuchi had never seen him without the mask on, let alone heard his name, so he’d quickly given him the nickname “mascot guy”--wasn’t bad per se, just kind of odd. Weird comments every once in a while when he caught Shuichi doing something. “Wow, you’d better lighten up. You’d be too stern a parent with that attitude” and “You’re great at cooking. Wonder what’d be like if you were cooking just for me.” Weird nicknames, too. Shu-shu, Shumai, Saihara-chan, amongst numerous others. Stuff like that. Stuff that was borderline teasing but also flirting in a way? Shuichi was mostly confused by this masked mystery man.</p><p>And it wasn’t that his work became terrible when working with him. Just...a bit more confusing. Though a little chaos wasn’t something to be afraid of.</p><p>Well, Shuichi was going to get to the bottom of this. Find the man behind the mask and end up...well, Shuichi didn’t know what he’d end up doing, but that was a problem for him in the future (Kaede and Kaito’s brashness seemed to be brushing off on him, huh?).</p><p>First, Shuichi would ask him nicely.</p><p>That usually never worked, but what’s the harm in asking? The worst that could happen is the mascot guy teasing him, right? It’s worth a shot, anyway.</p><p>Shuichi decided the best chance to do this was to just wait in the breakroom until the guy (girl? Enby? Shuichi didn’t know their gender, really. He just assumed it was a guy, with the deeper, yet still somewhat high-pitched, voice. That doesn’t seem to matter right now, though, so Shuichi pushed the thought to the side) showed up. However, he seemed to forget that his break was only supposed to last fifteen minutes.</p><p>When Rantaro opened the breakroom to see Shuichi idly scrolling through his phone, they were...upset, to say the least.</p><p>“Shuichi.” Turning his head, he seemed to realize he had made a mistake. “What are you doing in here?”</p><p>“Uh, oh, um…” Fumbling to find a good excuse, he quickly turned off his phone and stared into his lap. “I...must’ve lost track of time...sorry.”</p><p>Rantaro pinched the bridge of their nose. “Shuichi. It’s been forty-five minutes. You can’t just lose track of time like that! And you don’t do that. I know you don’t.”</p><p>Shuichi started to sweat profusely. He was in deep shit now, wasn’t he. “I-I’m really sorry. I really just lost track of time, promise! I’ll--I’ll get out there now. I’m so, so sorry.” Shuichi darted up from his rickety old chair and made a mad dash to the door. Rantaro was quick to stop him with their arm, though.</p><p>“Hey, you sure you’re okay? It’s weird for you to just...forget. You’re always on the edge of your seat, Shuichi.” Rantaro looked down at him with genuine concern in his eyes.</p><p>Shuichi’s eyes darted away.</p><p>“I--yeah! I’m okay, promise.” Shuichi was about to shrink under his boss’s arm when it hit him. Of course he could just ask his boss--what had he been thinking? “Oh, uh quick question, though. Uh, who’s the guy in the Chuck E. Cheese outfit?”</p><p>“Huh? You mean Ouma?” Rantaro cocked their head to the side before narrowing their gaze. “Did he do something again? Has he been...antagonizing you?”</p><p>“Wh--No, no!” Shuichi rapidly waved his arms. “Nothing of the sort! I was just...curious.”</p><p>“Hm. Well, okay. But if he does anything to mess with you, you let me know, okay? Little rascal. Always making himself out to be the bad guy,” Rantaro replied with a bit of annoyance in their voice but also...nostalgia? Love? Something like that.</p><p>“I--I will! Though I, uh, doubt he’ll try anything...W-well, see you--” Shuichi ducked under the arm, quickly making it back toward the main entrance to actually do his job.</p><p>“Mm! See you! Also, please don’t ‘lose track of time’ again! I’ll actually have to do something next time!” Rantaro called after him.</p><p>Shuichi did not doubt something was going to happen next time; Rantaro always gave a second chance, but that usually made it so when you failed the second time it was...not a good time to say the least.</p><p>Shuichi decided to pay more attention to the clock in the break room from now on. Maybe come out a bit early even.</p><p>At least he had a name. Now he just needed a face to match.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg hi im chucking out fics huh?? a depressed person could never do this</p><p>this is based off of karukumori/4komori's au on insta asjsgjksgbsbjfksd i just wanted to mess around with it lol it makes me laugh a lot,,, pls check it out it makes me die laughing every time i read it https://www.instagram.com/p/CBAEtWogpp-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link<br/>pls don't read too far into this,,,,, ill either spam it with updates or go ia for months at a time,,, but thats already what i do lol<br/>anyway pls keep safe everyone :[ ily!!! drink that water take ur meds if u need it and keep going!! u got this!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>